Kanon
Kanon (嘉音, Kanon) is one of the protagonists from Umineko No Naku Koro Ni (meaning When the Seagulls Cry), a Japanese murder mystery dōjin soft Visual Novel series produced by 07th Expansion. History As a young servant of the wealthy Ushiromiya family, Kanon handles his work in silence, but he is sullen and his appraisal is not high. He and his sister, Shannon, are among a number of servants who work on Rokkenjima and possess character "音'''" (on or ne) in their pseudonym and are permitted to bear the Ushiromiya crest upon their uniforms. However, only Kanon and Shannon are on duty during the events on Rokkenjima. He is actually a being known as a Furniture, servants created by those with magical abilities and often used as butlers or maids having hidden combat abilities to double as bodyguards for their masters. He denies any human emotions in himself because he thinks of himself as only furniture. This brought problems to him later since he has a crush on Jessica Ushiromiya, a human girl. Created to be a little brother to Shannon, therefore being connected to Yasu, a mysterious entity that plays an important role behind the events of Umineko. Role in Rakenzarn Tales Kanon makes a surprising appearance in the game as one of the main protagonists. In Version 1 and 2, he appearing near the end of Chapter 0. Kanon is friends with Kite, Sakura, Kanata, Nina, and Noel though he acts very quiet and rarely talks to his friends. Throughout Chapter 1, Kyuu will have trouble interacting with Kanon as he refuses to talk to him. It is also reveal that he is friends with Kite and Noel for a long time before they join the Nutsy Guild. Seeing his origin in Umineko, how he ends up with Kite and Noel are unknown until the later versions of the game. In Chapter 4, players will learn that Kanon is actually a former Knight alongside Kite and Noel but only if the players decide to stay behind an injured Kanon during a guild quest in Chapter 3. They also learn a bit of Kanon's backstory; he was found injured in a shore by Goku, who was a high-ranking Knight. Ever since then, Kanon became close friends with Kite, Noel, and especially Goku. However, like Goku, he and his friends left the Knights. The reason behind their departure is unknown as of yet. In Version 4, he is the 7th member to be introduced. Much like the previous versions, Kanon is still friends with Kite and Noel. Skills Kanon is a '''Fighter type and Water Element. He's probably the strongest of the first seven party members and one of the strongest. He moves slightly fast, possesses incredible strength and is capable of using Water element. His weapons of choice are giant swords and swords. His Special Trait, Black Slaughterer, allows him to switch between Water and Dark elements. Doing so raises his Dark resistance and grants Dark skills, but lowers his Light resistance. It also buffs his speed and evasion stats. * Resist: Water (normal), Dark (Dark Stance) * Weak: Earth (normal, Light (Dark Stance) Moves Dark Stance Moves Relationships Kite throughout Chapter 1, there are hints that Kanon is very close with Kite. However, they lack the interaction throughout the few chapters of the game. This is due to interaction with newer members of the brigade. It is assume that Kanon sees Kite as a good friend. Noel like Kite, there are hints that Kanon is very close with Noel. He knows very well about Noel's awful cooking so he doesn't dare to have her doing the cooking. Whenever she does, he quickly convinces her to let him do it. Kyuu Kanon doesn't seem to care much with Kyuu since he rarely talks with other people. Whenever Kyuu tries to talk with Kanon, he simply said, "I have nothing to say." Later on, though, he starts to show signs of caring toward the detective boy. Surprisingly, he doesn't seem to care about Kyuu's antics, he merely finds them entertaining. Sakura While they share less interaction, Sakura seems on good terms with Kanon. Although Kanon constantly cracks at Sakura to no end since the latter is rather clueless with his sarcasm. Dark Magician Girl They share little interaction, though Dark Magician Girl has mix interactions with him. Nina They also share little interaction, but Nina is on good terms with Kanon. She admits that he would look better if he'd smiled. Kanata They also share little interaction. Kanata and Kanon are confirmed to be sparring partners. Role in Rakenzarn: Frontier Story An alternate Kanon can briefly be glimpsed during the events of Chapter 3: Arcana Requiem. He can't be interacted with and does not have a major role in the plot. A third Kanon appears as an optional boss if the player revisits the manor in the forest after completing Chapter 3. This Kanon is from an alternate timeline of that dimension. Gallery Kanon 1.jpg|Kanon as he appears in the anime adaptation Kanon 2.jpg|Kanon as he appears in the Visual Novel Kanon.jpg|Kanon's portrait from Ougon Musou Kyoku Kanon char.png Kanon's Version 4 Party Tier S A B C D Category:Party Member Category:Umineko Category:Main Party